Musings of an Imperial Agent
by Amondra
Summary: A bunch of fluff drabbles about my Imperial Agent Zak'faren and Vector.
1. He was human

This wasn't what she was expected. She expected some hybrid experiment monstrosity. The way Watcher Two talked about him she thought he would have had extra arms or vicious mandibles. But he was human. Save for his eyes, but who was she to unnerved by such eyes? How many people when the Chiss first made themselves known were unnerved by their red eyes? Eyes completely enveloped by a color associated with anger and betrayal?

His eyes were voids, if you looked in them too long you would see yourself; maybe that's why she both didn't want to look away and why she rather focus on anything else. They made him come off cold; but his words were calm and almost poetic in the steady beat in which he spoke them. She felt for him, both wore eyes that didn't seem to fit them.

His hair was black too, something she found herself incredibly jealous of. Black hair was a staple of her people as much as their blue skin and red eyes. The blacker the hair the more beautiful, and if grey should creep into it, it was a sign of a good life. Her hair though, her hair was a boring blue that only humans seemed to find beauty in; which offered her no solace. Yet, there in front of her was this human, or was he a Killik, both? It didn't matter, he seemed to taunt her with his appearance and he didn't even know it. It almost seemed cruel.

"Agent, you have been quiet, does our appearance bother you?"

Zak jerked herself out of her thoughts. The concern that tinged his words both wounded and confused her. She did a quick looked over of him again, ten fingers, two eyes, one humanoid nose, and more than likely ten toes. He was human; does he not see this himself? Has he heard enough people tell him otherwise? Have the bugs brainwashed him into thinking he wasn't? Or maybe he asks because the Killiks find humans to be frightening and think she might feel the same?

"No, no. Sorry I was just…expecting something else. I also didn't expect someone living with the Killiks to clean up so nicely." Zak replied hoping to repair any damage she might have caused with her silence.

When vector smiled Zak wasn't sure if it was a friendly one or if he caught her flirtations. If such things were obvious to him.

"We would rub forearms with you but it might not translate." Vector grinned.

Zak felt herself grow cold like she was back home. Did the bugs think she was flirting with them, and not Vector? She felt her head spin, how could she have screwed up so badly.

"Good job Zak, now the bugs think you want them." Kaliyo whispered.

It took everything out of Zak to not put a dart in between her friend's eyes.


	2. Much to our surprise

As the last of their foes fell she tried to think of how he would describe the battle. She knew it would be something breathtaking because only Vector could make something so gritty sound so romantic. Truly, there were times Zak'faren was jealous she couldn't see the world with eyes like his.

"We are victorious – somewhat to our surprise." Vector mumbled.

What? What was that? Where was the talk about the song of the hunt or sparks burning? Where did this shock that they could handle a little combat? That wasn't the poetic after thought she wanted.

"Surprised? Do you not trust in my capabilities?" Zak'faren teased.

Vector turned around and looked at Zak'faren wide eyed. It was so easy to fluster the diplomat sometimes; it was cute and had become a challenge or sorts. He wasn't an easy man to fluster or catch off guard with words. As much as he thought he lost his touch with human communication, Zak'faren thought she should be taking notes.

"No Agent – Zak, we do not question your abilities, mostly your medical skills. You are a healer and have kept us safe from harm. No, we are merely surprised at our capabilities." Vector quickly replied.

His void like eyes stared right at her while his brow creased with concern. She had to choke down a laugh; Zak'faren didn't want Vector to think he was the butt end of a joke he didn't get. She often wondered if her being Chiss made it easier to read Vector. Chiss didn't have eyes like humans or other human-like species, so all their emotion weren't in their eyes, but in the small gestures they made or in some cases didn't make. Yet there was something about those eyes of his that would throw her off and she would, at times, falter in reading him.

Zak'faren raised an eyebrow, "Are you not Dawn Herald? Isn't protecting the nest part of your job?"

Vector shifted his weight and looked away sheepishly, "Yes, but we were a diplomat first and foremost. The combat skill we have comes from killik pheromones and memories of other Joiners. So it surprises us when we take down an enemy on our own."

Zak'faren frowned, "Vector, I know you have felt out of place and have questioned your role with the group, but you are selling yourself short," she moved closer to him and offered a smile, "I like to think of you as my great protector."

Was he blushing? Zak'faren couldn't believe she got Vector to blush. If it wouldn't ruin the mood she would capture this on holo.

"You see us as your protector?" Vector asked with a huge grin.

Zak'faren nodded.

"Then we shall train harder to make sure we stay worthy to be so," Vector said as he leaned down and threatened to kiss her forehead. He stopped as if someone in his head told him he needed permission first and pulled away, "Come let us continue. We will not get better standing around here."


End file.
